Worth Waiting For
by Dexter1206
Summary: Sequel to "Rory Hawthorne: True love at first sight". From Royal and Marine's son's, Sawyer Hawkins, point of view about his changes in his life because of Rory and Prim's daughter, Violet Hawthorne. I don't own the "The Hunger Games". All rights go to Suzanne Collins. Rated T for safety. Hope you like it.
1. The lesson

**Here is the sequel that a lot of you wanted. I really hope you like it. Enjoy! (: **

"Hey Sawyer, wake up." Says my brother in a hushed voice and lightly shaking me awake. "Huh, what's happening?" I ask confused as I wipe my eyes.

"Happy Birthday." He says with a grin as he hands me a trident. "Is this mine?" I ask excited.

"Yes it is. Mom and Dad bought it for your birthday today. My present is teaching you how to fish with it." He says and playfully punches my shoulder.

I smile and he smiles back. Today is my 8th birthday and it will be my first time going out fishing with a trident.

My brother Noah is my eldest brother, 15, and he is an exceptional fisherman for his age but, our mother tries to take us all out fishing once to see if we like it.

We live in District 4 where fishing is the majority of it's industry. My family is part of this industry.

Noah and I were eager to go fishing at an early age. But, our brother Shaun, 12, doesn't really care for fishing.

Shaun would rather read a book or study fish like our father. There are three of us: Noah, Shaun, and myself. We all have tan skin like our mother.

Shaun and Noah both have jet black hair like our father and I have bronze hair like our mother.

Noah and I both have our father's emerald green eyes while Shaun has our mother's sea-green eyes.

Noah and I are walking to the ocean's shore to go fishing. We are both in just tattered pants for fishing in.

It is useless to wear a shirt because it is just one more thing to wash.

We get to the shore and the sun is just hitting the horizon and reflecting off the water. "Ready Sawyer?" Noah asks with a grin.

"Yes, I want to catch a fish!" I say enthusiastic.

"Whoa there little brother!" he says humorously and grabs my shoulder to stop me from running into the ocean.

"You have to learn a few things first. Come on." He says and him and I walk knee deep into the water.

"What do I need to know?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Okay Sawyer listen to your surroundings and try not to talk.

The fish will be startled by noise and sudden movements." I obey him.

"Now raise your trident, keep your eyes trained on the water, and then wait." He instructs. "But, waiting is boring." I say and look down.

"Hey sometimes the best things in life are worth waiting for." He says and pats my shoulder.

We continue to wait and it pays off because, 15 minutes later I caught a fish. I spear it and show it to Noah.

"Excellent work little brother!" he says and looks over my catch. It is a decent size fish.

"Come on let's go show mom." He says and we start to walk home. My mom will be so proud of me for catching my first fish.

My mother comes from a long line of fishmongers and she herself is one. She works on her own boat in the docks.

Noah and I hope to work alongside her someday. "Noah!" says an enthusiastic female voice.

"Valerie." Noah says as he turns around and hugs his girlfriend. Valerie is nice and pretty girl.

She has long wavy bronze hair, sea-green eyes, and tan skin. They kiss and I roll my eyes. I am not into liking girls yet.

They kiss again goodbye and she goes on her way. My brother sighs dreamily as he is watching her go away.

He looks at me and smiles and says, "It's things like that that are worth waiting for." "Okay I'll keep that in mind." I say and laugh.

"You may not care now but, when you meet that girl, you'll know." He says with a knowing smile. We walk home to see our family waiting for us.

"Mom, Sawyer got a prize today." He says pointing to me. I smile and hold up my trident with the fish still on it.

She hugs me and says, "That's excellent Sawyer! It is a good size for tonight's dinner."

"Nice work son." Says my father as he gives me a smile and a pat on the back.

Today was a great bonding day with my brother but, his words, 'Some things in life are worth waiting for,' are forever going to stay in my mind.

I wonder what I will be waiting for that will be worth it in the end.

**It's going to get better I promise but, I wanted to explain what Sawyer's life is like. Tell me your thoughts. It would be much appreciated. **


	2. The Visit part 1

**This chapter picks up from the epilogue. Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. (:**

(_4 years later_)

"Sawyer, are you ready to go?" asks my mother as I'm combing my hair. "Yeah, just another minute or two and I'll be ready." I say with a smile.

She smiles back and leaves. It is taking me a while to comb my hair because these crazy girls cut off a piece of my hair yesterday.

Ever since I turned 12 all the girls have been looking at me as if I was some object to gawk at.

Some extreme ones, like the ones yesterday, chase me down and try to take a piece of my hair or my clothes.

It scares me but luckily, if they are able to get to me, my brothers help me.

Shaun and Noah try to hide me from them and I am so grateful they do, if you see what I go through everyday.

Here I'll tell you what happened yesterday.

(_Yesterday_)

I am trying to carefully walk home unseen. But, then I hear them and I know I am a dead man. "It's him!" one them screams and points at me.

They don't even know my name and I don't know any of theirs. I want it to stay that way so they can't track me down outside of school.

"Crap." I say under my breath and start sprinting.

We were learning about the hunger games today in my class and I feel like my life has become like those games.

Except the pack trained killers with swords have been replaced by a pack of screaming, insane girls. Personally, I would take the pack of trained killers.

At least they would just kill me instead of doing weird things like take my hair or my clothes.

Anyway, I heard a phrase that was used during the times of the games, 'may the odds be ever in your favor.'

Today those odds weren't in my favor and I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I fell on my face and the girls caught me.

It was as if I was thrown into the bowels of Hell. They were tearing at my clothes and then one of them had scissors and cut off a lock of my hair.

"Hey stop it; you vultures!" shouts Shaun. I know it is him without a doubt in my mind. They all scatter. I am on the ground in shock.

My shirt is missing a sleeve and a lock of my hair is missing. "Are you alright Sawyer?" Shaun asks helping me up.

"Well other than having my space violated by a bunch of lunatics, I'm just dandy!" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Come Sawyer let's go home." He say with a smile. We get home and our parents are on me faster than a bolt of lightning.

Our mother especially is profusely asking if I'm alright. Today was terrible.

(_Present_)

I am able to make my other hairs on my head cover the weird looking area where that crazy girl cut it. It doesn't look too bad, luckily.

Today we are going to meet my parent's best friends and their family. Their friends are Rory and Primrose Hawthorne.

My dad especially talks about Rory as if he were some kind of hero from the Ancient Greek legends and myths we learned about in history class.

My mom keeps telling me that they have a daughter my age but, I'm afraid she is going to attack me like the girls from my school.

I've never met her though but, I'm still not sure if she will attack me or not. I will have plenty of time to think about this on the train.

That's where we are headed now. District 12 here we come.

* * *

It took 4 hours to get there by train and now we are about to go into the Hawthorne's house. I just going to try to grin and bare it through this day.

My dad knocks on the door and it opens. I see this man who looks like my father is stature, he must be Rory.

Rory, unlike my dad, has dark brown hair, grey eyes, and olive skin.

"Roy, Marine. Welcome my friends." Rory says with a smile. Rory reminds me so much of my father in personality. He is a very nice man.

"Rory, it is nice seeing you again. It's been what 14 years?" my dad says shaking Rory's hand. "Well, can I meet your family?" Rory asks with a smile.

"Of course, you know Noah and Shaun but, this is our youngest: Sawyer." My dad says gesturing toward me.

Rory smiles at me and says, "Nice to meet you Sawyer." He and I shake hands.

I say in my most mature and friendly tone, "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Hawthorne."

"Well, why don't you all come in to meet my family." Rory says inviting us inside. As walk in I swear my heart stops when I see who stands before me.

She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She has golden blond hair and beautiful grey eyes that remind me of the sea after a storm.

She also has flawless pale skin. She looks perfect like an angel. I am walking up to her and I just stand there saying nothing.

She is looking at me with curiosity. "Come on stupid. Say something!" My brain yells at me. "Um, h… I'm Sawyer." I stutter.

"Great choice of words. I'm sure she is very impressed by me already. Nice job Sawyer Hawkins. You are an idiot." I say to myself.

She smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. She looks even more beautiful when she smiles.

Then she speaks in a beautiful, sweet voice, "I'm Violet." She then extends her hand out to me.

I assume she wants to shake my hand but, I decide to do the gentlemanly gesture my parents taught me. I take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it.

"Nice to meet you Violet." I say smoother and with a smile. She blushes and smiles at me.

Right now I feel as if my heart has been reprogrammed to only beat for her. I don't know what is wrong with me. I've never felt this way about anyone.

But, now I know how Noah feels with his fiancée Valerie. I know like him my heart has been taken from me.

This girl was worth waiting 12 years of my life for. My heart now belongs to Violet Hawthorne.

**What did you think? I know I left you at kind of cliff hanger but, you'll see what happens in the next chapter. Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Visit part 2

**Sorry for taking so long. I was out celebrating father's day with my family. Here is part 2 of the visit. As always, enjoy! (:**

Violet is an amazing and beautiful girl. Also, she told me I could call her Vi. She likes me enough to let me call her by her nickname.

We were talking when all of the sudden she took my hand, got up, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Sawyer, I want to show you something." She tells me. "Okay, where are we going?" I ask. Although I don't care where I am going.

For all I know, she could be taking me to see heaven. She is closest thing to an angel I've ever seen. "You'll find out." She says with a playful smile.

I see her go up to her mother and whisper something. Aside from the eye color, Violet and her mother look like each other's doppelgangers.

That is a very high compliment since her mother is a very beautiful lady.

"Of course Vi, you two have fun." He mother says with the same sweet smile as Violet uses. Then, she started to lead me out the door.

My brothers were giving me knowing smiles and a thumbs up as I was walking out.

We arrive at this beautiful meadow with flowers and tall meadow grass blowing in the wind.

The meadow grass in the wind reminds me of the rolling waves in the ocean.

"My mother showed my father this place when they were our age." She says and squeezes my hand. I look at her to see her smiling. I smile back at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something reflective. It looks all too familiar to me.

The reflection I am seeing can only be created by sunlight reflecting off water. "Sawyer what's wrong?" She asks.

"Here I want to check something out. Allow me." I say with a grin and offer her my arm. She looks at my arm and back at me.

"Oh, sorry. My parents raised me to be a gentleman. You know how it is." I say and rub the back of my neck embarrassed.

"No it's okay. I'm just not used to chivalry." She says and links her arm with mine. I lead her to where I see the reflection.

Sure enough, past a few trees is a pond. It's nothing like the ocean I am used to but, it reminds me of home.

Without even thinking, I rip off my shirt and jump in the water. I resurface and see Violet just staring at me with a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"What's wrong Vi?" I ask coming back toward her. She says nothing and is still staring at me. I look down at myself and back to her.

"Violet?" I say concerned. She snaps out of it and starts to profusely apologize to me, "Sawyer I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I…."

"Shh, Vi it's alright." I say covering her lips with my finger. "Hey, do you want to swim with me?" I ask as I take her hand in mine.

"Oh, um, I'd love to but… I can't swim." She says looking down. I feel shocked. In District 4, we all know how to swim. It is a skill as necessary as walking.

But, she lives in District 12 where swimming isn't so important. But, I'd love to teach her how to swim. "That's okay Vi. I can teach you." I say with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." She says and looks at the ground again.

"You could never bother me." I say and brush a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

She looks back up at me and smiles that beautiful sweet smile then puts her hand on my face. As if by instinct I start to lean in. I can't believe it!

I'm going to kiss her! My lips are about to touch hers when we are interrupted. "Sawyer! Vi! Time for dinner!" says a male voice.

"Coming Laser!" Violet shouts back. She gets my shirt and hands it back to me.

"I'm so sorry but, this should suffice for now, okay?" she says then kisses my check. I am in shock but, smiling ear to ear.

That is the first time a girl ever kissed me in anyway.

Well, there was this one crazy girl from the lunatic pack who licked my face but, that was just disgusting and scarred me mentally for months.

"Also, I'm gonna need a rain check on those swimming lessons. How about when I come to see you at your house in 2 months? My dad said we were going to visit your family." She says with a grin.

"Deal, swimming lessons in 2 months." I say making a mental note. We exchange smiles and walk holding hands back to her house.

At her house we hold hands under the table while we eat supper. Mrs. Hawthorne's cooking is amazing.

Not that my mom's cooking isn't but, we are so used to eating fish that this wild turkey we are eating is a good change.

After dinner Violet and I chat and joke around. I love everything about this woman. She is such a sweet, kind, and caring person.

We were both so upset when it was time for my family and I to go home.

I take both of her hands in mine and say, "I'll write you. Promise you'll do the same?"

She smiles at me and says, "Yes of course. But, I want to give you something before you go." She flashes her sweet smile at me. I am confused.

What does she want to give me? Just then she gives me a light kiss on my lips.

When she pulls away, I feel a blush on my face accompanied by an idiotic grin. Then, everything goes black.

My eyes reopen to see Violet checking me for signs of life. "Vi." I say with a grin.

"Sawyer, you scared me. Please don't do that again." she says with a smile then giggles. "I promise Vi." I say with a grin.

My brothers help me up and we say our final goodbyes and leave. When we get on the train, I feel like a transformed person from this morning.

I feel happy, relieved and in love? You know what, who cares I'm going to say it. I am in love with Violet Hawthorne.

I smile before falling asleep in my seat.

**Tell your opinions and thanks for reading. (:**


	4. The swimming lesson

**Thank you for commenting. Well, without further or do, here is chapter 4 ready to read.**

My trident is raised in my hand. I am poised to strike any fish that comes my way. It is mid morning and I have already speared 5 fish.

I am focusing on the surface of the water when I feel arms wrapping around my waist.

I am about to yell for help, thinking it was a crazy girl from my school or the one who left the scratch on my face in particular, when I hear her.

"Hi Sawyer." Violet says then kisses my cheek. I smile wide and turn around to see her.

Her hair shinning like gold in the sunlight and her beautiful eyes matching the color of the sea.

I smile and lift off the ground in a hug spinning her around with me laughing and her giggling. I put her down but, I am still holding her in my arms.

"I missed you." I said with a smile and caressed her face in my hand. "I've missed you too. So much." She says then reaches for my face.

She then touches my scratch from yesterday. "What happened?" she asks concerned.

I shrug and say, "A girl attacked me and scratched my face. She was trying to take my shirt. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I understand more than you know." She says brushing a few of my hairs out of my face.

I haven't cut my hair in a while and my mom says, "Sawyer, cut your hair. You look like a shaggy dog."

She only says it as a joke though, I know I need a haircut. "You have guys who do this kind of stuff to you?" I ask surprised.

"Well, they don't steal my clothes or my hair but, they are oblivious to when I tell them no. I find love letters in my locker every day." She says then laughs a little.

"Why do you say no? You can have any guy you want Vi." I say to her. "You know why." she says holding my gaze and smiling.

I smile back and then a question comes to mind. "How did you know I was here?" I ask curious.

"Shaun told me you were here and gave me directions. So, here I am." She says with a grin then continues, "I'm ready for swimming lessons."

That's right. I almost forgot about that. "Alright let's get started." I say and take her hand in mine.

As we are walking deeper and deeper I feel her grip on my hand tighten. "Here Vi. Allow me." I say then lift her up into my arms.

I did it for her and also for me. I like having her close to me. It is easy to carry her since she is so light.

We get deep enough so if it goes wrong she'll be able to stand. I stand her up. "Okay Vi, lean back into me." I say and she obeys.

I hold her as she kicks lightly in the water. I have her do a few basic strokes with me still holding her. Somewhere during the lesson, I got an idea.

"Vi, I have a little challenge for you." I say with a grin. "What is it?" she asks a little frightened.

"It's okay, it isn't that hard. I'm going to stand over there and I want you to swim all the way to me." I say then continue, "If you don't want to that's okay."

"No, I'll try it." she tells me. I smile and start to walk away. I am about 20 feet away from her. She starts to swim toward me and she finally reaches me.

"See swimming isn't that hard." I say to her with a grin.

"Yeah, says the guy who can swim like Poseidon. So do I get a reward for completing the challenge." She inquires.

"You can get it if you can catch me." I say then start running toward the shore.

She runs after me and she is actually able to drag me down once we reach the shore. We roll around on the shore laughing then we stop.

I find her beneath me looking up at me with a shy smile and blush on her cheeks. I don't do anything and then she gives me a nod in consent.

I lean down to kiss her and I feel so alive. We are in a moment when we hear someone clearing their throat. I pull away and look up.

It's Noah and Valerie smiling at us.

They got married last month. Violet and I don't move, we are frozen. My face feels hot with embarrassment.

"Having fun you two?" my brother asks with a laugh. "Uhhh…" I say but, then I shut my mouth.

"It's okay little brother. You two have fun. Val and I will leave you alone." My brother says. Then Valerie says, "Wait, your Violet aren't you?"

Violet looks at me and back to Valerie and says, "Yes."

"Well, I am so glad I get to meet the famous Violet Hawthorne. Looking at you, I can see why Sawyer talks about you all the time." Valerie says and gives us a smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Valerie says then she and Noah walk away.

Violet and I look at each other and she says, "So, you really talk about me all the time?"

I feel kind of embarrassed but, I want to be completely honest with her.

"Yeah, of course I do. Vi, I like everything about you. You are kind, sweet, and just the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life." I say but, then I feel like I've said too much.

"You really think so?" she asks and puts her hand on my cheek.

"Yes, ever since I saw you two months ago I could never seem to get you out of my head. So Violet Hawthorne, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes. Yes, Sawyer! I'd love to be your girlfriend." She says and we share a kiss that seals our new relationship. I can't believe I have her now.

Violet Hawthorne, the sweetest and most beautiful girl I've met in my life, is now my girlfriend.

**Tell me your thoughts and be honest. Anyway thanks for reading as always. (:**


	5. The shock

**Here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!**

_I was in my room staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something shift the weight on my bed. I look down to see Violet smiling a sweet and playful smile at me from the foot of my bed. "Um, Vi. What are you doing in my room?" I asked confused. She doesn't answer me and instead just lies down next to me and starts to kiss me. Now it's clear to me and I realize I really want her. She starts to work her way down and kiss my neck. My eyes roll to the back of my head. I don't want this to end._

I catch myself talking in my sleep as I wake up. My eyes fling open and luckily I see no one is my room. "What is wrong with me?" I say to myself.

That was the weirdest thing I have ever dreamed of. But, I liked it in some strange way.

But, on the other hand I feel like beating myself up because of how I was picturing Violet.

You are a gentleman Sawyer Hawkins and that is no way to think of a lady. I decide to brush it off for now and to just go on with my life.

Tomorrow is my 13th birthday and my parents told me that they got me a gift I am sure to love. I really want to know what it is.

* * *

For my birthday, my parents got me round trip train tickets to see Violet in District 12. They felt I am old enough to go on my own too.

I am on the train as we speak filled with excitement to see Violet. I just barely made it on the train though.

The lunatics found me and were chasing me down. Luckily, I made it out unscaved.

The best part about today is that Violet has no idea I am coming to see her. So it will be quite a surprise when she sees me.

I get off the train and look around to see the market place booming. I decide I'll go say hi to Mr. Hawthorne and Laser.

I get to the carpentry workshop and I see Laser and Mr. Hawthorne working on what looks like a bed.

"Okay Laser, hand me the sand paper." Mr. Hawthorne asks. Laser grabs it and hands it to his father.

"Hello." I decide to say of all things. They both turn around and smile once they see it is me. "Hey Sawyer. What brings you here?" Laser asks.

When I look at Laser it is kind of like talking to a younger Mr. Hawthorne.

Although he has his mother's blond hair and blue eyes; you can tell he is Mr. Hawthorne's son.

"My parents got me train tickets for my birthday and I wanted to come see Violet." I say with a grin.

"Oh, well Happy Birthday! Violet should be at home with her mother." Mr. Hawthorne says with a smile.

"Thank you sir." I say with a smile and walk out. Mr. Hawthorne smiles at me and him and Laser go back to work.

I walk to the Hawthorne's house and knock on the door. Mrs. Hawthorne answers it and smiles me. "Oh Violet! You have a visitor." Mrs. Hawthorne trills.

I see Violet come into my line of sight and I start smiling wide. Her eyes go wide as well as her smile. "Sawyer!" she shouts out of joy.

She runs and leaps into my arms. I catch her and say, "Vi, it so great to see you." She kisses me and then she looks to her mother.

"Mom, can I go to the meadow with Sawyer?" she asks. "Of course you can Vi. Just be back by supper you two." She says with a smile.

Just then Violet leaps out of my arms and starts to drag me to the meadow. We get to the meadow and then she pushes me into the grass.

I fall back and lay there confused. She sits next to me and gives me a kiss. "Happy Birthday." She whispers into my ear.

I smile and give her a light kiss on the lips. "Thanks Vi." I say and put my hand on her cheek.

"So, do you want to go swimming? I've been practicing." She says with a proud smile. "I'd love to go swimming Vi." I say with a grin.

We get up and walk holding hands to the pond. We start to take off our outer clothes and I am trying to restrain myself from looking at Violet.

It is very tempting but, I want to fight it. It was fun really.

We swam, Violet was pretty good at that now; splashed; and I stole a kiss or two from her while swimming. I'm not ashamed to say that.

We got tired and Violet says, "I think it's time for supper." I groan and say, "Aw come on! Can't we stay a little longer."

I say it like a little kid and that makes her laugh. "Come on. I know you're hungry." She says and I follow her out of the water.

Today was a perfect day. Nothing can possibly ruin it. We put on our clothes and walked together back to Violet's house.

As we got close to the door we heard crying. "Oh no, Mom." Violet says under her breath. I am so confused as to what's going on.

We walk in to seeing Mr. Hawthorne holding Mrs. Hawthorne, who is crying into his shirt. "Mom are you okay?" Violet asks concerned.

Mrs. Hawthorne looks at the two of us and then starts crying again and runs only to disappear into a room at the end of the hall.

"Prim, wait." Mr. Hawthorne says concerned as he goes to comfort his wife again.

We hear the door shut and we see a shocked Royal, Violet's youngest brother sitting stoic on the floor.

We then look at Laser, to see a normally happy and in a good mood kind of guy, looking drained of all life. He keeps running his hand through his hair.

"Laser, what is going on? Also, what is wrong with mom?" Violet asks concerned.

Laser takes a deep breath and says, "President Paylor has been assassinated by a Capitol extremist group. They killed her, took over, and have reinstated the unthinkable."

"Laser, what is it?" she say about to cry.

"They reinstated The Hunger Games. But, they say it will be better because they will allow a male and female victor if possible to win every year. Like it even matters, there will still be 24 dead anyway in that case." He says.

"24?" I question. I remember from school that there were a total of 24 tributes each year.

"District 13 is also competing with the rest of the districts. Unlike the past." He says.

Violet collapses in my arms and cries, "Sawyer, I don't want to die! Don't' let them kill me!" I rub her back.

"No one will hurt you. Not while I'm around." I say soft yet, reassuring into her ear.

Well, my birthday is officially ruined and now we are back to where our country started.

The Hunger Games have returned.

**What will happen to Sawyer and Violet? Keep reading to find out. Also please leave a comment.**


	6. The training

**Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy! (:**

I am back in District 4 and I am lying on my bed in my room still in shock over the information I received a few days earlier.

My parents know more about the games than I do. My mother was in a few reapings and trained for them by force.

My father, being from 13, only watched the games but, my grandmother taught him how to fight.

Ever since I got home, my mother has been giving me worried looks. I have been puzzled over them.

As I am in deep thought, I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Sawyer, I want to talk to you." I hear my father say through the door.

"Come in dad." I say and sit up. My father comes in and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Sawyer, I know these games are scaring the hell out of you. But, I will give you whatever you want or need to succeed. I am going to train you and your brother for the games next year." My father says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I look at him and smile and say, "Thanks dad. But, I do have a question." "What is it?" my father asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Mom looks like she is on the verge of tears when she looks at me. Why?" I ask.

My father sighs and says, "Son, do you know the victor named Finnick Odair?" he asks. "Yeah, he won the 65th Hunger Games." I say.

"Well, after Finnick won the games, President Snow waited 'til he turned 18 and started to sell his body to the Capitol people. Your mother is worried that will become you if you enter and get out of these games as a victor." He explains.

"Why does she think that will happen to me?" I ask confused.

"Sawyer Hawkins, you have got to face the truth about yourself. You have the best of both your mother and I and all the girls want you. And if the girls want you, whose to say the Capitol people wouldn't. Sawyer you have got to come to grips with the fact you are a very handsome and desirable young man. You understand?" he says to me.

I nod my head. "Okay, get some rest. Your training begins tomorrow. I love you son." He says and gives me a hug.

"I love you too dad." I say and hug him back. My dad leaves and I lay down and start to process his words.

Well, one thing is clearer to me now: my mother is scared that I will be sold like a piece of meat to the Capitol people. I can understand though.

She is my mother and it is her job to worry about me. At least I have a year to train before I enter the reaping when I'm 14. For now I just need to sleep.

* * *

"Sawyer wake up. Time for training." My dad says lightly shaking me awake.

"Okay, I'm up. Be out in a minute." I say and my father leaves to wake Shaun.

As I wash up, I can't help but think of Violet and how she must be dealing with this information.

But, she did tell me before I left that her father was going to teach her and her brothers some of the combat training he learned while he was in the military.

At least she'll have something to go off on if she gets reaped into the games. I only want her alive and well for as long as possible.

After all I love her and there is not one day that goes by where I don't think about her safety and well-being.

When I am ready I go to the backyard and see Shaun and my father. Shaun should be counting his blessings.

He will only have to go through one reaping and he's done. I on the on the other hand have 4 more years of this crap.

I feel sorry for kids like Violet's little brother who have to go through all 6 years of the reapings. At least I got to skip the first two years.

My starts to put us through conditioning and then starts to transition into some basic hand to hand combat.

My grandmother was a talented fighter in her teens back in District 1 and so is my father. He inherited her abilities to fight well.

If my father was a teenager in the games I would bet on him to win. While he isn't strong; he's smart, fast, and resourceful.

Today my dad just has my brother and I do some wrestling. I beat my brother repeatedly but, then again Shaun isn't an athlete like the rest of our family.

My dad tells me that Shaun is like our grandpa. My grandpa, Rotor Hawkins, had the athleticism of a dead fish. But, Shaun is brilliant like our grandpa.

Shaun made a circuit board at the age of 5. My dad and grandpa were so proud of Shaun that day.

My dad, for fun, has us throw my trident like a spear. We start to throw it at a dead tree. Shaun does a little better with this but, I still excel.

My dad tells me Finnick Odair was able to do this. I makes me scared that I could very possibly be the new Finnick Odair, if I get reaped that is.

At the end of the day I eat dinner, wash up and go to bed. Before I fall asleep a new worry crosses my mind that makes me feel like vomiting.

Violet is a very beautiful girl and a lot of boys like her. Like me, she is desirable. What is the government sells her body?

It makes me disgusted and enraged to think of any man putting his hands on her and violating her. I won't allow it for as long as I am alive.

I will protect Violet however I can if it kills me.

**Tell me your opinions. I want to hear them. Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying the story.**


End file.
